


Teambuilding Night

by scifinut



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney rolled his eyes. It was team-building night, and someone had left Teyla in charge of setting it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teambuilding Night

Rodney rolled his eyes. It was team-building night, and someone had left Teyla in charge of setting it all up. Last time John was stupid enough for that, they had all sat around meditating. Well, Ronon had fallen asleep, John had got the hang of it, and Rodney had stood up and run to his lab after fifteen minutes. At least he had solved that power issue, nobody else had really done anything.

He walked into the room and was surprised to see it set up with brightly colored blankets all over everything. Assuming the pile of shoes at the door was for a reason, he left his shoes there and stepped in. "Hello? Anyone else here?"

There was a muffled giggle from across the room and he headed over to check it out. Before he could get there, though, someone was on top of him, rolling him on the ground, and tickling him.

Rodney screamed (like a girl, of course, though he'd never admit it later) and started flailing around, trying to get his attacker off of him. Which only served to open his body up to more tickling, and at this point it seemed like there had to be two people tickling him at least.

Tears were coming from his eyes by the time John let him go. "Alright, Rodney, hide. Ronon's still not here yet, and it's gonna take all of us to get him."

"What?"

"This is the team building exercise tonight," Teyla whispered. "Each of us gets to impersonate the famous 'Tickle Monster' I have heard about."


End file.
